


In Another Time Of Dragons

by eldee



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post Apocalyptic, Dragons, M/M, Modern AU with Magic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a destroyed world, there is a prophetic dream about a dragonlord and a prince.  Then there is hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Time Of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ summerpornathon round #2 (prompt: apocalypse)](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile) but I’ve expanded from its previous 750 word limit. Thanks to [fuzzytomato](http://fuzzytomato02.livejournal.com/profile) for betaing this extended version.

There is hope.

One night, when Arthur’s but a toddler, all those left share the same dream. It's about Emrys the Dragonlord, who will come and save them all, along with the help of a prince. Everyone believes in it because they all know there is no other way to win.

Arthur doesn’t remember. He grows up skeptical because he doesn’t think one man, or even two, can save them from this hell. Besides, there's no such thing as royalty anymore.

It's not that Arthur doesn't dream, because he does. He’s had dreams night after night, ever since he was a small child. He only holds on to bits and pieces of them, though, all running together in the blur of a life he doesn't understand.

In the dreams, he’s the prince of Camelot. He lives in a castle, adores his father, trains with the knights, hates magic and fears dragons.

When he’s awake, things are very different. He lives in the old Underground system of London, the trains long gone and the dark tunnels now providing shelter. His parents are gone; he’s with the other humans, and they look out for one another while trying to _survive_. He doesn’t use a sword, but he’s well versed with an ice-gun at a very young age. Magic can save lives.

He does fear dragons, though.

Up above, they rule the world.

\--

By the time he's a teenager, Arthur realises his dreams aren't really dreams at all. They're faded memories of a time long ago, but there’s nothing that sticks or makes much sense to him now. They're _his_ memories, as a prince of the past, and they reveal themselves in order as he grows older, as if his subconscious is playing out a life parallel to his own.

He pays them no real mind. It's not like there's anyone to confide in with such frivolities, and there's nothing in them that do him any good in this destroyed world.

He has much more important things to think about.

\--

Arthur’s reaction to his dreams changes when he’s twenty-years-old. His first one featuring Merlin shouldn’t be anything spectacular -- Merlin is cheeky and disrespectful. They have a fight.

But when Arthur wakes up, his cock is hard and leaking, his breath coming in harsh pants as arousal sweeps over him in an intensity he’s never felt before. He palms his dick, groaning, thankful that he’s found a private alcove for his scheduled sleep-cycle.

He gets off quickly, but as he does he pictures this beautiful Merlin in compromising and delicious ways. It seems so vivid it could’ve been real.

This isn’t the last of Merlin in his dreams. Instinctively, he knows that Merlin is something more.

\--

Arthur is walking amongst the plants in the hydroponic greenhouse deep below the earth’s surface. The magic users have done what they can to help them grow -- rations are meager still, but it’s more natural produce than they’ve had in years.

Leon -- his once Sir Leon, who doesn’t remember even though Arthur knows now -- finds him there and reports news of a group of survivors that have travelled across the lands to find refuge.

“That’s a long, dangerous road,” Arthur says, surprised. “Why would they come all this way? The dragon packs are too much of a risk."

"News of our successful colony has spread," Leon answers. "This isn't the first time this has happened."

Arthur’s aware of that, but he notices Leon's fingers twitching nervously over the holster of his gun and knows it’s something more. A couple of years on the topside guard crew together, saving each other's backs more than once, Arthur has Leon's complete loyalty, again. He will not hide important information if pressed. All Arthur needs to do is arch his eyebrow and say, "Leon."

“They heard of _your_ bravery," Leon says immediately. "How you keep the people of our community safe."

Arthur sighs. "Shit."

"Yeah," Leon says sympathetically. "They're here to meet the Protector Prince."

"I hate that," Arthur mumbles under his breath. "I am _not_ royalty." Not in this place and time, anyway. "And I am not half of some ridiculous dream prophecy either."

As usual, Leon doesn't quite understand the ferocity to Arthur's tone but he knows Arthur doesn't like the way people hold him up on a pedestal just because he's the best wielder of weapons. The community's success in surviving against the dragons is because of _everyone's_ efforts, not just his own.

"You're really not going to like this, then," Leon cautions. "They came here because they have someone to protect and their camp wasn’t sufficient. They think you can help."

“Who could be so important? A strong magic user?”

“Yes.” Leon pauses. “They say they have Emrys.”

“Emrys is a dream,” Arthur says immediately.

“These people insist. They say even the dragons know of him and try to target him. They had to move him to keep him, as well as others, safe. You know better than anyone that here would be the best chance."

Arthur knows the dragons are very intelligent, and there are even whispers that they'd had the same dream as everyone else. If Arthur believed in it at all, and approached it from a strategic standpoint, he'd know how unlucky for the humans this was. There’s no element of surprise, and they actually find themselves under attack. It’s no wonder the travellers looked to protect the one they believe is Emrys.

“And they would bring him here? Put us all in danger?”

“They’ve nowhere else to go.”

“Bloody hell. We’ve barely enough to help our own,” Arthur says, running a hand through his hair.

“You would turn them away?”

Arthur shakes his head. “Of course not.” Despite stretched resources and the safety risks, Arthur would never think of denying anyone help.

“’That's what I thought,” Leon says. “Come on, I’ll take you to meet them.”

\--

Emrys isn’t a dream; neither is Merlin. They are one and the same. It only takes seconds for Arthur to know it deep in his bones, and all his skepticism is wiped away in a single breath.

They haven't even been introduced yet, but when Arthur's eyes meet bright blue ones over the crowd of dirty, tired survivors, Arthur knows immediately this is Merlin, who is really Emrys. And, unlike when Arthur first met Leon, he sees the same recognition in Merlin’s gaze. Merlin knows him too.

It takes minutes that feel like hours before they have a moment alone, Arthur begging off dozens of questions and stating he needs to see to Emrys’ safety. Arthur leads him to a small private room off the main hall.

They stare at each other for long seconds, and then Arthur can't help but breathe out, “ _Merlin_.”

“It really is you,” Merlin says, awed. “You’re Arthur. You're -- my dreams are--“

When Merlin trails off, Arthur supplies, “Real? As real as the ones I have, anyway."

“Once, I suppose they were,” Merlin agrees. "They were another life, weren't they?"

Arthur nods. "I think so, yes."

"I've never told anyone," Merlin says, giving a shaky smile.

"I haven't either. Who would I tell?"

"And you were -- are -- a prince."

Arthur tries very hard not to shut that down, not to shove away the ridiculous pearl of hope everyone has been holding onto for so long. "Not here, not in this time."

"But you are. That's what they call you. That's what the prophecy calls you," Merlin says, insistent. He sounds so much like he believes that. "You're the other half."

The words sink into him and feel as much as a truth as his dreams do. And this -- this is _now_ and _real_ , as hard as it is to wrap his head around. So he only says, “And you’re the dragonlord who will save us all.”

Merlin’s shoulders sag with a burden Arthur easily recognises. “Everyone thinks so, but I don’t know how.”

"What do you mean?"

Merlin spreads his hands helplessly. "I have magic, stronger than anyone's, but it’s no match for dragon magic. I have no idea how to defeat them. Or even _fight_ them."

“The dreams will tell you,” Arthur says, finally feeling confident. He knows that now just as easily as he had recognised Merlin. “At the right time, it will come to you, and you'll know."

“Perhaps.” Merlin raises his hand, knuckles grazing Arthur’s cheek. The simple touch is better than all the fantasies Arthur ever imagined. Merlin asks softly, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Honestly?" Arthur says, and leans into the touch a little. "No, not so much."

Merlin drops his hand but whispers, "I'll teach you."

"You might have to."

Merlin looks wistful and Arthur can't help but wonder what Merlin remembers that he does not. But Merlin smiles and says, “I think we can do this together."

“I think we always have.”

\--

From that first meeting, Arthur and Merlin are nearly inseparable. They rarely leave each other's side, often doing various tasks around the underground community together. They're given quarters to share, and it's the first time Arthur's ever really had a place of his own that wasn't overrun with many other people trying to claim a little bit of space. He thinks he should feel guilty for it but in truth he's glad for the brief respite from all the hopeful looks pinned on him.

However, both he and Merlin are determined that they will win this fight. They'll return to live on the surface, someday, and their people will follow.

Still, it feels like there's a wall up between them, tentative, though crumbling little by little with each passing day. They don't talk of their dreams, and only focus on the present, getting to know each other and trying to come up with a plan.

The first time they're separated for more than a few hours is when Arthur goes topside with a small troop to scout out the new dragon that has apparently taken up a nest somewhere in their area.

Three days later, they all return, but a handful of the guards are injured. Arthur carries his long time friend Leon into the med-bay, calling out for help.

It’s Merlin who appears at his side, and Arthur didn't even realise Merlin knew anything about medicine.

"My magic," Merlin says as he tears at Leon's shirt, trying to get to the deep gash. "It works well against dragon injuries."

"Information you should've passed on earlier," Arthur mutters, but helps Merlin clean the wound.

When ready, Merlin's hand sweeps over it and he mutters something under his breath, though Arthur doesn't understand. It looks as if nothing happens, but Merlin says, "It will heal more quickly now, I swear it."

"All right, Merlin," Arthur says with a brief nod. He looks around the room, "Who’s next?"

A while later, with everyone taken care of and some dinner sitting in their bellies, Arthur and Merlin retreat to their room. Arthur sits on Merlin's cot next to him.

"Your magic is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Arthur says. Before he realises what he's saying, "You didn't have it back then," tumbles out of his mouth.

Merlin's still for a moment, then says carefully, "I did. You just didn't know."

Arthur's surprised by this, but then he thinks about his dreams. How the King hates magic, and Prince Arthur believes in what his father says. "I guess I can see why."

"I remember _wanting_ to tell you," Merlin says. "I hope I eventually did."

"Me too," Arthur says. He's only known Merlin a couple months here, and Merlin's only been in his dreams for a couple of years. Maybe someday Arthur'll know the answer to that. Arthur smirks playfully at Merlin, trying to lighten the mood, even though his heart is sitting heavy from the past few days and the dragon fight. "You don't have any more secrets, do you? And I mean _you_."

"Just one," Merlin says, a nervous smile tugging at his lips.

"Tell me," Arthur says. "It's all right, I promise."

Merlin doesn’t say anything, but leans in to press a quick kiss to Arthur’s mouth. Arthur doesn’t shy away, instead placing strong hands on Merlin’s arms and holding him in place as he kisses back. Arthur’s not sure if the little desperate sounds come from Merlin or himself. It’s probably both.

“Damn,” Arthur says as they break apart. “That was supposed to be the secret _I_ told.”

Merlin just laughs as he pushes Arthur back onto the cot, not resisting as Arthur pulls him down too.

\--

The first dream Arthur has with dragons in it is terrifying, and he can’t make himself wake up from it. He is stuck there, experiencing it as the dragon terrorizes the castle, as he and the knights prepare to fight it. Out in the field, he loses a lot of good men, but strikes the final blow. Merlin tells him he’s defeated the dragon.

When he wakes up for real, he finds himself tangled in the thin wool blanket, and he’s soaked with sweat. He tries to take in air to calm down, and as he looks around, he sees Merlin sitting up in the cot. There’s just one small candle burning, and it catches the light of Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin is shaking, and his face is pale, looking exactly how Arthur feels. His voice is strong, though, when he says, “I know how to do it. How to defeat the dragons. I remember now.”

“Tell me,” Arthur says as he sits up.

It’s the first time they share their versions of the past as they know it so far with each other.

\--

Their first battle against the dragons is a success beyond belief, Arthur with his weapons and Merlin with his remembered ancient language. It wasn’t perfect, though, and there is so much more room to improve. Despite that, there is celebration, somber as it is with the lives that were lost.

Hidden in the greenhouse so that people stop knocking on their door to give congratulations, Merlin and Arthur press together, hands clutching hungrily. They’re alive, they made it back safe, but they’re both desperate to just _be_ with each other, a reassurance the other is still right there.

It’s quick and frantic, no time to waste in case they’re intruded upon. Merlin is always so easily excitable, the bulge of his cock in his trousers rutting against Arthur. Arthur shoves his thigh between Merlin’s legs, and Merlin groans, riding it hard. With one hand, he grabs Merlin’s arse, urging him on, harder and faster, until Merlin is groaning with every roll of his hips. With his free hand, Arthur traces Merlin’s mouth and slips two fingers into it so Merlin can suck on them, muffling his sounds that are too loud in the room.

Merlin’s pulls his mouth off Arthur’s fingers but then immediately presses against Arthur’s mouth, tongue pushing its way in. Their kissing is clumsy, desperate, a mere mashing of lips and clashing of teeth. Merlin tastes like ash and magic and Arthur drinks him in.

Arthur’s hard, so very hard, his cock bumping against Merlin’s stomach with their movements. Merlin pushes Arthur back a little, knocking them both into a table of plants. They freeze, waiting for it to crash to the floor, but when it doesn’t they start to chuckle and press close together again.

Merlin squirms his hand between them, pressing the heel of his palm against Arthur’s cock with a rhythm that matches the way he’s still grinding on Arthur’s thigh. They both come trembling against each other’s bodies, ragged breaths and desperate moans.

Arthur holds Merlin close and his mind echoes, _Hope. Finally. Again._


End file.
